To You from Me
by waitingforblueskies
Summary: FUTURE KARMY, It's graduation for our girls, and they are getting ready to spend one hell of a summer together before they go off to... different colleges! Alternating POV's between both girls. They are going to have the summer of their lives, but will they be able to handle the thought of being separated after? Rated M for Future Chapters!
1. Boston

**So call me crazy but I started a new story. It's a future Karmy story... I hope you like it. I am still working on Longing for her, don't worry I will update both as regularly as possible, promise.**

**I own nothing Faking It, this is all made up.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Amy POV.

/

So this is it. Here I am sitting in my cap and gown, ready for one of the biggest milestones in my life. And I am super nervous because I have to get up in front of this ginormous amount of people and give some lame ass speech. Not because I am valedictorian, but because at my very different school they nominate a class speaker, and for some unknown reason I was voted this year. I really thought it should have been her, she is so much better than I am, but nope these douchetards all picked me.

"And now" Principal Penelope starts to speak and suddenly I feel like I am going to puke, "I would like to introduce you to our class voted speaker of the year, Amy Raudenfeld."

Everyone claps and as I stand, I find her instantly, she is in the front row and I am in the fifth, why we have to sit alphabetically I have no clue, you would think a school as different as Hester would let us pick where we sit, but no. I head up to the stage and make eye contact with her, she smiles with a Ashcroft, my best friend since kindergarten, and my girlfriend since the tenth grade. She mouths I love you putting her hands together making a heart; I do the same. God do I love her. I get up on the stage and look out at the crowd and now truly believe I may vomit. I think back to practicing my speech with Karma the other day.

_"Seriously, I can't do this" I said throwing the paper onto the floor. _

_"Yes you can" She picked it up and handed it back to me. _

_"There are going to be wayyy to many people in that audience and people make me nervous." _

_"Amy, you can do this, just look at me, I will be right there... pretend it's just us, just you and me." _

I snap out of my mind and look at Karma her eyes are so soft, and she has a smile on her face that beams with pride. "You got this" She mouths.

I take a deep breath and look down at my note cards, and then back at her. "Hey guys, You know me, I am no good at this kind of thing, so it's not going to be some formal speech or anything. But that's your fault you picked me for this." Everyone laughs, okay... I can do this. "My four years at Hester have flown by, I thought I would be soo happy to leave but as I stand here today in front of all you fools, I am actually pretty sad to say goodbye. We have grown together and learned a lot, Not because of an actual class because lets face it, I don't think we went to too many of those" Laughter again. "But because of each other. Hester High is different, it's special, and thought I don't like to admit it, I actually like you guys. My sophomore year, pretty much changed my life forever, and let's admit it before that, you all had no idea who I was. Well most all of you, there was one of you who knew me, really knew me. The love of my life Karma Ashcroft. And I have all of you to thank for that, so... thank you."

"Yeah thanks!" Karma yelled. Everyone claps and hollers when she speaks. Of course they do, Karma is fucking amazing.

"So as we all set off to go our different ways, and leave the safety bubble of our over accepting school... just remember... who the fuck cares if people like you or not. Do you... Love who you love, be who you are, do what you want okay? You deserve nothing but the best in this life." I look down at my note cards "Yup that is pretty much all I have for you, so when you look back on this crappy graduation speech just remeber... all your fault" Again laughter, "Oh yeah one more thing... I love you Karma Ashcroft!"

I walk down the stairs and off the stage, and straight to her, "I love you" She smiles. I pull her in and press my lips to hers, it still after two years feels fucking amazing to kiss her, "I love you too." I say.

"Yeah Karmy!" Shane yells. God my best friend is weird, again everyone cheers. They are such saps.

"Class of 2016 please rise" Principal Penelope says as I get back to my seat.

Karma's row walks up on stage and Principal Penelope starts to call out names. I watch her, not taking my eyes off of her as she inches closer and closer across the stage, I reach into my gown and pull my phone out of my boob area, and open my camera. I open the video function and start to record, "There you are my sexy girl" I say "About to walk on stage and graduate" I turn the phone so it's recording me, "I love you Karma, more than anything in this whole world, I can't believe we are already here!" I flip the camera back to her, she is next. She looks and me and winks.

"Karma Ashcroft" Penelope calls.

"WOOOO BABY!" I scream, "That's my girl!"

She shakes our principals hand and makes eye contact with me, "I love you" She mouths.

"I love you!" I yell back and she walks off the stage. "You did it babe" I say into the camera again. "I am so proud of you!" I turn the camera off.

The next of our friends to walk across the stage is Liam Booker, I yell when they call his name; sure I used to hate the guy but he snapped back into normal and we are actually pretty close now. He rolls his eyes at me dramatically as if to say 'really Amy?' and I love it!

As the next row stands up I see Shane, who turns around and blows me a kiss, "I love you!" He calls.

"I love you!" I point to him.

Shane is my best friend, well after Karma obviously, as he walks across the stage to get his diploma I scream his name. I realize once he comes down off that stage it's almost my turn. I start to get a sick feeling in my stomach, I mean sure i am excited this day is wonderful; but it also means that we are getting closer to all going our separate ways. All four of us are going to different colleges, even Karma and I. I am not happy about this what so ever, but it's what came to be. I think back to the night Karma told me she was going to Boston.

_You're what?" I asked. _

_"I am going to go to Boston University." She said looking at her hands. _

_We were sitting on my bed watching a documentry on Abraham Lincoln. _

_"Babe, you KNOW I already accepted that scholarship to Yale!" _

_"I know" Karma nodded, "But I got a full ride to Boston, and the music program is amazing." _

_"So we are going to be at different schools next year?" _

_"They are only two hours apart." _

_"I don't even like living five minutes apart." I said "We were going to get an apartment, and.." _

_"I am sorry, I will come up every weekend..." _

I snap out of my thoughts just as my name is being called, I walk across the stage and look over at my amazing girlfriend who is screaming for me. I wink and then take the diploma and hold it up in the air. I look over and see my mom, dad and sister all clapping. My family is nuts but they are my nuts.

I did it.

* * *

"Hey" She says kissing me.

It's the first time I been able to touch her in over an hour, I missed her.

"Hi" I say grabbing her hand, "I miss you."

"It was an hour" She laughs kissing me again.

"Of torture."

"Hey you two!" My mom says as she walks over.

"Hey Mom" She hugs me, and then Karma, "I am so proud of you guys."

Mr. and Mrs. Ashcroft walk over, "Hey hey graduates!" her dad almost sings.

"Hi guys" Karma says.

"So we were going to go to dinner, are you guys in?" My step-dad Bruce looks to Karma's dad.

"Yeah, sure" Her mom smiles. "Thanks for the invite even though the girls won't be there."

"No?" Mom looked at me.

"No... actually... Karma and I sorda have plans. I thought lunch was the group thing, so..." I say hoping my mom doesn't freak out. I had already cleared it with Karma's parents in case they had had plans, but figured mine didn't since we went out to breakfast, and lunch plus Bruce knew what was up so...

"Oh okay" My mom says, weirdly calm.

"Everything is all set" Lauren smiles at me, Bruce nods.

"Wait, what?" Karma asks.

"It's a surprise" I say.

"Well let's at least get a few pictures" My mom says.

After what seems like hours of pictures with every different combination of people known to man, really I even think I got one with the school gardener Harry, not a joke, Karma and I are in my car.

"Where are we going baby?" She asks.

"You are SO bad at surprises" I say.

"I am great at surprises just not getting them... How long till we get there?"

"Fifteen minutes" I say.

"Well than talk to me or something take my mind off of it..."

"I wouldn't take your mind off of it by talking to you" I smirk.

"Babe!" She's totally blushing.

"Why are you blushing, like I don't make you scream my name at least three times a week." I say raising my eyebrow.

She takes my hand, "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too."

"Now talk to me!" Karma demanded.

"Okay lets talk about how Next year is going to fucking suck!"

I know she is going to totally wig out by me saying that, she hates talking about it but seriously, it is going to suck.

"Amy... We have all summer lets not go there now."

"Babe, I'm sorry I am just not looking forward to being away from you everyday... I haven't spent more than a day without you since we started dating."

Seriously, not more than one night, Karma had a ritual of sneaking into my room the two nights a week I had to stay home, and we spent every weekend together.

"I know Amy, I was actually thinking..."

"That maybe you would just go to Yale instead of Boston?" I say hopeful.

"No" She says giving me _that _look.

"Can't blame a girl for trying... Okay what were you thinking..."

"Okay, I was thinking that we could correlate our schedules so that say I have no class on Friday, and come to Yale Thursday night, then have my Monday class day be night, and you can have no class Monday; that way we get four nights a week together. and then the next semester we vise versa it and you can come to Boston. What do you think?"

"That four nights is better than two..." I smile. "You would really drive to Connecticut every week?"

"I would anyway, this way I just get to stay longer."

"Well if we plan our schedules that way you will pretty much be doing all the driving for that semester."

"Babe, I would walk to Connecticut if it meant I got to see you!"

"Aw baby" She is seriously so freaking adorable. I get off the freeway and she looks at me, she is starting to put it together.

"Are we going to..."

"Someone likes to tell me patience is a virtue." I smile

I pull into the parking lot. "What are we doing here?"

We are at the Elephant Room a very well known club in Austin we come to a lot to hear people perform, I always tell Karma she needs to play, but she has a terrible fear of performing in front of just about anyone who isn't me.

"You are going to sing." I say I getting out of the car opening her door.

"Oh nooo I am not" She protests.

"Do you trust me?" I ask holding out my hand.

"That is an unfair question..."

"Karm, do you trust me?"

"With my life" She sighs putting her hand in mine.

"Well then, come" I said shutting her door behind me.

We walk inside, and Karma looks at me super confused. "It's empty."

"I know that" I smile.

"What is going on Amy?"

"It's just us..." I say gesturing towards the stage.

"What did you- how?"

"My dad know's someone..." I shrugged.

"This is... amazing." She is excited, and I am so relieved. See what she doesn't know is this is just not for her, I feel like this is more for me than her, because I could listen to Karma sing all night long.

"We have two hours" I tell her, "Then the band is coming in and they are opening the doors."

"You are amazing" She says kissing me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby. Now get on that stage and serenade me."

I sat down and Karma ran up onto the stage, when she got up there the lights turned on, and so did the sound. Geri, my dad's friend who manages the bar came over. "Want anything to drink Amy?"

"Sure, Coke with a little run?"

"Just a coke it is" He smiles. "What about you?" He calls to Karm.

"Water please" She says into the mic. "Any requests from the audience?"

"Yeah something good" I yell, frankly she could sing about the weather and I would be hooked.

"Thanks for the suggestion" She laughs.

"Well I have actually been working on something original" She says sitting down at the piano and looks at me, "It's a little rough still..."

I nod.

She starts to play and glances at me, then takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

"I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked so good to me.

She tells me about her night, and I count the colors in her eyes."

She's crazy in love she swears as she runs her fingers through her hair.

I smile because I know it's true.

I know all her favorite songs.

My god I've had her memorized for so long."

She looks at me and smiles, continuing to sing. I pull out my cell and press the record button.

"And I could tell you her favorite colors green

She likes to argue, born on the 17th.

I think she's beautiful she has the best green eyes.

There's no doubt that I love her, she's mine."

Chills run up my spine, that girl is perfect.

"Yes I can tell you her favorite colors green.

She loves to argue, born on the 17th.

I think she's beautiful she has the best green eyes.

there's no doubt that I love her, she's mine."

I love you, I mouth her eyes are locked with mine, she winks.

"Oh yes I can tell you, You're favorite colors green.

you love to argue, born on the 17th.

I think that your beautiful, you have the best green eyes.

There's no doubt that I love you, your mine!

Yeah there's no doubt that I love you, your mine."

I clap as she finishes, happy tears in my eyes.

"That was amazing" I say.

"Thank you" She says.

"Alright, this one goes out to the best girl I know, she happens to love this song."

I know instantly which song she is going to sing to me, I sit back in my chair and cross my legs.

"Cause all of me, Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning, Even when I lose I'm winning.

Cause I give you all of me, And you give me all of you, oh"

Seriously, this girl...how in the hell did I get so lucky.

/

"Okay last song" Karma said looking at the clock.

"Boo" I call.

"I am sorry, but there will be an encore performance later, in my bedroom you are more than welcome to attend." She winks.

"Oh I will be there!" I say.

"Okay, this song has been in my head for the last couple weeks... don't get mad. I love you!"

As soon as she plays the into I recognize the song, but can't quite put my finger on what it is.

"In the light of the sun, Is there anyone? Oh it has begun.

Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,

this world you must have crossed, she said.

You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah.

She said, you don't know me, you don't wear my chains, oh yeah.

She said I think I'll go to Boston, I think I'll start a new life,

I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name.

I'll get out of California, I am tired of the weather, I think I'll get a lover,

and fly her out to Spain.

Oh yeah and i think I'll go to Boston, I think that I'm just tired,

I think I need a new town to leave this all behind.

I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset, I hear it's nice in the summer.

Some snow would be nice, oh yeah.

You don't know me, you don't even care... Oh yeah."

Tears are in her eyes, she comes down off the stage and sits on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I am going to miss you SO much."

It's the first time I have seen her cry about this since the night she told me she was going to Boston.

"I am going to miss you too" I say placing my hand under her chin, "But, we are going to be great... I have no worries about us."

"Me either" She shrugs, "I just don't like that we have to be separated."

"I know" I say softly, then kiss her.

"I love you so much." She says resting her forehead on mine.

"I love you more."

She furrows her brow, which is adorable, and shakes her head. Her lips crash into mine and my whole body starts to tingle like it is the first time again. She pulls away and traces my lips with her finger. "I love your lips."

"I don't know how I am going to be away from you" I sigh. "I don't want to spend a single moment without you this summer"

"Speaking of... my parent's are driving Zen back to Arizona, they aren't home and will be gone all week, so it's just you and me." She smiles.

"Seriously?" I beam, "That is incredible news."

"Right, so..." She kisses my neck, "You want to go home?"

"Yes" I fall into her embrace, "So much."

We stand up and I take her hand, "You were amazing up there baby."

"Thank you, and thank you so much for doing this, it was incredible. I had so much fun."

"You're so welcome, but I should be thanking you for singing to me."

"You know I will sing to you anytime, but of course you are welcome, Come on let's get out of here." She stands taking my hand. "I want to get you outta those clothes and into my bed."

God I am so in love with this girl, I have no idea how I am going to deal with being away from her next year.

* * *

**Okay...new Lon_ging for her_ hopefully tomorrow or Thursday, but I am off on a three day weekend for the fourth so I should hopefully get a lot of writing done yay! Leave some love in the reviews maybe? Let me know what you think, I fully intend to write their whole summer before college, but who knows after that... I may keep going or write a sequel... we'll see!**


	2. Leaving on a jet plane

A/n: Really enjoying writing this story, hope you are enjoying reading. Drop me a line in the reviews and let me know. Thanks!

I own nothing, all made up!

Enjoy!

* * *

"That was seriously amazing Ames" I say as we pulled into my driveway. "Thank you."

"You are welcome babe, thanks for singing to me all night" She gets out of the car and comes around to my side and opens the door.

"Come on" she smiles, god I would kill for that smile.

We get to my front door and I unlock it we go inside but before the door is even closed she pushes me up against the entry way wall and her lips crashed into mine, I don't mind though, not one bit as I let my hands trail up and down her sides.

"Upstairs" She moans.

Not pulling away from our kiss we find our footing and move towards the staircase, I sit her down on the stairs and lay ontop of her, kissing her deeply. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" She says her breath growing more erratic.

I kissed her neck moving downward stopping at her perfect breasts. _God I love them_. She is wearing a navy blue dress, that is spaghetti strapped and scoops just low enough to drive me nuts. I kiss each one slowly and softly, and a moan escapes her lips. My hand slides down under her dress and brushes against her silky underwear, I can feel her wetness through them.

"Upstairs" She says again as she grows more and more impatient.

I apply more pressure on her core and she moans louder, "I need you Karm."

Those words send chills all down my body, I roll off her and grab her hand, helping her up and we race to my room. She shut the door and tuned to me, and I kiss her pressing her up against the door. My hands find the hem of her dress and pull it off over her head in one clean swoop leaving her in only a black lacy bra and boy short cut underwear that hug her ass something amazing. My lips start at the crook in her neck but move franticly wanting to touch every inch of her bare skin. I un hook her bra and let it fall to the floor moving towards my bed.

"You have way to much on" She sits on the edge of my bed and pulls my dress off and tosses it on the floor, "Much better." She smiles.

I lay her back and straddle her, I kiss her, biting at her lower lip a little before I move downwards towards her delicious chest she smells amazing.

"You are such a tease" she says my hand is lingering at the waist band of her underwear.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I look up at her with a smirk.

"Baaaaby" She almost whines. I let my lingering hand slide into the top of her underwear and can instantly feel the warmth on my hand. I let my fingers dance at her entrance for a moment before I let them enter, her silky core is drenched, her breath hitches. "Yesssss."

I can't help but smile, I love knowing I make her feel this way. "You like that?"

She nods, as she bites her lower lip back. "You always make me feel fucking amazing."

Her hips are dancing underneath me, I rub her silky center and find her clit with my index finger, "You feel amazing" I breath. I take my other hand and insert two fingers and pump them in and out of her, her hips buck now.

"So close" She says.

"Uh huh, not before I get a chance to taste you." I say.

"You better hurry than baby" She says almost breathless now.

I remove my fingers and kiss her bellybutton and than kiss down to her core, which is dripping wet now. I kiss her thighs first, softly her breath is quick and I know what she really wants. I press my mouth to her sex and kiss it softly a few times before I let my tongue slide in between her folds finding her clit and circling it, my hand finds it way up to her breast and knead it. She moans loud, "baby I am close" She says.

I slide two fingers back into her not moving my mouth, "YES" She screams.

"There you go baby, Come for me Ames." I coax her as I continue to stoke her. With in moments she is spasuming beneath me, her body trembling riding her high.

I crawl back up to her and place a small kiss on her temple.

"That was incredible."

"You are incredible." I smile.

"Your turn!" She says rolling over kissing my neck.

/

I look over at the clock, 3:12 AM.

"You are something you know that?" She asks.

I roll over and see my gorgeous blonde girlfriend, "I can't believe we graduated." I sigh.

"I know" She says, "It feels like just yesterday we were faking being in a relationship so you could date Liam."

"Yeah, let's not talk about that" I laugh.

"I never would have guessed that we would be here." Ames says brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Me either, but I can't imagine my life going any other way."

"I seriously don't know what I am going to do next year." I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Baby, I know... It's going to suck. Seriously who would have thought we would both end up with full scholarships to different schools?"

I think about that for a moment, it Amy is going to Yale next year she got a full ride to be a history major, and I am going to Boston College to major in music.

"It's like we're being punished."

"Amy, we're not being punished, if anything it is going to make our relationship that much stronger."

"Not if you meet some hot Boston girl who can sing her head off..."

"Hey" I say taking her hand, "That is NEVER going to happen, no one is hotter than Amy Raudenfeld."

She laughs.

"Truth" I say, "Amy I know it's going to be hard, but it's only two hours away and I think that coordinating our schedules is a great idea, I can come every Thursday like you said and stay till Monday morning."

She just nods and lays her head on my chest. "I love you Karma."

"I love you too" I say, she yawns; "We better get some sleep" I say.

"Why we don't have anything to do tomorrow, we could..." She kisses me, "Go again."

"As much as I would love that, we do have something to do tomorrow."

"We do? What are we doing?" She asks.

"We are leaving at noon."

"To go where?"

She is awful at surprises, one of the many things we have in common.

"To the airport."

"Are we picking your parents up?" She asks not following.

"No we are going somewhere." I smile.

"Were what? On an airplane?" Where?" She sits up excited.

"I am not telling."

"How will I know what to pack?" She asks.

"Lauren is bringing over your suitcases in the morning."

"Who packed for me?"

"Lauren and I last week" I say trying to get her to lay back down.

"How long are we going to be gone?"

"Ten days" I tell her, "But that's all I am going to tell you. Now come lay with me and lets sleep."

"As if I am going to be able to sleep now after you just told me we are going away on a mystery vacation for ten days."

"Ames, come on lay with me please?"

She concedes and lays her head back on my chest, and I rub small circles on her back with my fingertips.

"Is it somewhere tropical?"

"AMY!" I say.

"Okay, okay." she yawns again, "Right, sleep" She kisses me, "I love you."

"I love you too, thanks again for today it was amazing."

"Just like you" She smiles.

* * *

I open my eyes the next morning, thought I really would like to go back to sleep I need to get up, it's 8:10 and Lauren will be here soon. I kiss Amy and roll out of bed not to wake her up.

I head straight for the kitchen and pop a K-cup into the Kurig. Coffee starts to brew instantly, mmmm coffee.

My cell buzzes and I look down and read the text.

**Lauren: Almost there, I am bringing bagels. Do I need to stop and get coffee? **

**Me: Nope I got the coffee, thanks for picking up bagels though. You got all her stuff?**

**Lauren: Sure do! Are you excited. **

**Me: Are you kidding I am stoked. **

**Lauren: Is Amy sleeping still? **

**Me: Yes like a rock. **

**Lauren: okay be there in two minutes. **

I sit down at the kitchen table and send a text to Shane.

**Me: Hey, are you up, and still coming over to go to the airport with us? **

No more than 30 seconds later my phone beeps.

**Shane: Yes I am up, unfortunately! I only got 3 hours of sleep. But yes I am coming.**

**Me: we're in the same boat my friend, three in a half. **

**Shane: Awesome sex?**

**Me: Yup, you? **

**Shane: Uh huh. **

**Me: Tell Pablo hi for me ;)**

**Shane: Kk, see you at nine.**

**Me: DONT BE LATE! **

**Shane: OKAY!**

The door opens and Lauren walks in holding a box of bagels, "Her bags are in the car."

I nod opening the box and pull out a cheese bagel and smear it with cream cheese. "Thank you. I am so glad your here. Are Mom and Dad cool?" I ask of Amy and Lauren's parents.

"Fine, Mom says she wants you to call as soon as you get to the gate, and as soon as you land." Lauren says, "And Dad says to have a great time, and he loves you guys."

It really is amazing how Amy's parent's have changed, they used to be so weird about the whole thing but they really are great now. And Lauren she is the best, her and Amy have really become sisters, and she has become like my own sister now too.

"Awesome" I smile, "I will call I promise."

"And I want a text a day at least, I am going to miss you guys!" Lauren says.

"We will only be gone ten days, when do you go back to New York?"

"Not until July 23rd."

"So we will have plenty of bonding time when we get back" I say, "Plus Amy and I are still coming in August."

Lauren is a fashion major at FIT in New York City, we hate that we don't get to see her as much now, but she invited us up for summer fashion week.

"You guys are really going to be world travelers this summer."

"I know I love it!" I take a bite of my bagel.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall and Amy appears around the corrner.

"Seriously, why are we up?" She wines.

"Because we have to get you ready to leave for the airport!" Lauren says excited. "Bagel?"

Amy nods, "And coffee."

I stand up and work on the coffee part for her placing a K-cup in the Kurig, "How did you sleep baby?"

"Okay" She mumbles smearing cream cheese on an everything bagel.

"Are you excited to leave?" Lauren asks.

"On my mystery vaca? Yes, I just wish I knew where we were going!"

"You will soon find out my dear!" Lauren smiles.

I set a mug of coffee down in front of Amy and kiss her, "I love you."

"I love you too" She kisses me again.

The front door opens and shuts, and in moments we see Shane.

"IS he coming with us?" Amy points to him.

"No, don't worry I won't mess up your little lezzy vaca, I am just here to see you off to the airport of love with Lauren."

"Hi Shane" I smile.

"Hey Kar, How was last night, did you get your sing on?" He asks.

"I did, it was awesome; seriously such a fun night."

"What did you do?" Amy asks.

"Pablo and I went to dinner and than back to a hotel for a little sesh."

"Sesh?" Lauren asks, "Really, Ew."

"Oh shut up, you know that you love that your two best friends are in l-o-v-e."

"SHANE! Do you and Pablo use the L-word now?" Amy asks excited.

"Yes Ma'am!" he beams.

"YAY!" Amy says.

"Okay I am insaely happy for you and your right I do love that you love each other but, we have to get ready to go" Lauren says.

"Okay, what am i supposed to wear?" Amy looks at me.

"Something comfortable, we have sorda a long flight."

"Long, how long."

I just shake my head.

"Ugh fine." She says, heading upstairs.

"You're really good at pissing her off" Shane laughs.

"Yeah well I am also really good at making her scream" I smirk.

"And that's where I leave" Lauren says following Amy up to my room.

"I can't believe you are pulling this off" Shane says.

"I know right, keeping things from that girl is not easy."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah it's all packed."

"And where are you keeping... _it?" _He whisperers.

"In my carry on... I just hope it gets through security without them taking it out so it doesn't ruin the surprise." I say.

"Yeah, me too" Shane says.

"KARMA!" Amy calls for me.

"Well that's my cue, come on." I say as we head up stairs.

"Yeah baby?" I walk into my room.

"What are you wearing?"

I walk into my closet and pull out a pair of gray leggings and a v-neck tshirt. "And i am taking a sweater cause sometimes planes are cold."

"Okay, so if I wear these" She holds up a pair of black yoga type pants, "And this" a black boyfriend tee, "I'll be okay?"

"Yeah just bring a jacket and you are fine, we are going to be on a plane you want to be comfy."

Shane was sitting at my vanity brushing his hair, "What are you doing?" Amy asks.

"I didn't really have enough time to get ready this am, I just wanted to be sure I didn't look like a sloth."

Amy cracks up, "A sloth?"

"Yeah" He nods as if that is a perfectly normal reference.

"Okay" Lauren says, "We have to leave the house in forty five minutes."

"Okay, I am going to shower" Amy says kissing me, "Where ever you are taking me, thank you." She smiles.

"You're welcome, I love you."

She walks into the a-joining bathroom and shuts the door and as soon as the shower starts Lauren sits down on my bed, "Okay... so her bags are all packed and ready to go. I have two carry on's in the car, green bag has magazines, hairbrush, snacks, and such. Orange bag has currency, passports, and the very important item in it. You hold onto that bag and give her the other."

"Check" I say.

"And I already called and confirmed room reservation, and all that good stuff, everything is all set." Shane says.

"Seriously you guys are the best, I would not have been able to pull all of this off without you."

"You're welcome." Lauren says.

"Yeah anytime"Shane smiles.

My phone rings, I look down, "its my mom." I answer walking out of the room and down the stairs incase Amy can hear.

"Hey mom" I say.

"Hi Kar, Just calling to check on you. Have you left for the airport yet?"

"Not yet" I tell her, "We are going to be leaving in about thirty minutes."

"Okay, call us as soon as you get there please?"

"Will do Mom!"

"I love you very much, have fun and be safe."

"Promise, I love you too."

"Dad says he loves you, and he will talk to you when you land." she says.

"Tell him I love him too, and okay. Bye mom see you in ten days."

"I want a phone call or a text everyday Karma."

"You got it Mom, Love you!"

"Love you!" She says before hanging up the phone.

I walk back into my room, "All good?" Lauren asks.

"All good." I smile so excited that this is all about to happen.

* * *

We are in the car on the way to the airport, Lauren is driving and Shane is in the front seat. "Okay we are in the car on the way to the airport can you please tell me where we are going now?" Amy asks.

"Okay fine" I say.

"Seriously?" She asks.

"Yes, but only because you need to know before you get into the airport."

"Yay" She says.

"Okay, we are going to... Italy." I smile.

I watch her face go from confused to freaking excited all in a few short seconds. "We are going to Italy?" She asks.

"Yes baby, we are about to get on a plane and fly to Italy." I nod.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously" Shane says, "Karma has been planning this for months now."

"Months?" She asks.

"Months" Lauren nods.

"And you guys have been in on this for months?"

"They have" I smile, "I couldn't have done it all with out them."

"Baby, Italy is... expensive."

"Ames, don't worry it's all taken care of. Our parents helped a little, but I have been saving since last year."

"Wow" is all she says, and then kisses me. "You are seriously the best girlfriend ever in the history of the world."

"She is" Lauren says.

"Totally" Shane nods.

"I love you." I say kissing her again.

"I love you too, SO much!"


End file.
